paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Vs. Decepticons Part 2
The second part of my first crossover. Story Starscream and Sixshot arrived at Jake's Mountain and transformed into their robot modes. "Here we are, Jake's Mountain", Starscream said. "Now to find and kill those pups like lord Megatron ordered", Sixshot said. "Megatron is not here", Starscream said, "so you follow my orders now." "Don't tell me what to do", Sixshot said. Sixshot then transformed into an off-road vehicle and drove away to find the pups. "Stupid six changer", Starscream said. (Badge Scene Change: Marshall's badge) Ryder and the pups were walking around Jake's mountain thinking about how they could stop the decepticons. "We need to somehow find their weak spot and use it against them", Ryder said. "But how do we know their weak spots", Chase asked. Sixshot then transformed into his robot mode and aimed one of his blasters at the pups. "Prepare to die", Sixshot said. "I was goanna say that", Starscream said. The pups then began throwing large stones at Starscream and Sixshot. "Very well then", Sixshot said, "two can play at this game." Sixshot transformed into a laser gun and got into Starscream's hand, and Starscream began firing at them. "Jump guys", Ruder said. Starscream kept firing, but he kept missing them. "You know what", Sixshot said, "I'll do the shooting." Sixshot then transformed into a tank and fired at the pups, even hitting Chase. "Not my best friend", Marshall said. "Time for me to finish you", Sixshot said. Sixshot transformed into a winged wolf and flew towards Marshall, but Marshall tripped over a rock and crashed into Sixshot so hard that he crashed into a pile of rocks and exploded. "That was cool", Rubble said. Chase then woke up, cut and bruised. "Are you okay chase", Marshall asked. "I'm alright", Chase said, "Just a little beaten up." Starscream then approached them so he could blast them, but a semi trailer truck, a van, a Volkswagen beetle, a sports car, and a fire chief's car drove up. "What now", Starscream said. The vehicles then transformed into Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Tracks, and Red Alert. "Autobots", Starscream said, "I'm getting out of here!" Starscream transformed into his jet mode, but Optimus Prime shot him, which caused him to fly crazy, and when he got to the Decepticon ship, he transformed and crash landed in front of Rumble. "So", Rumble said, "how'd it go?" "I don't want to talk about it", Starscream said. (Badge Scene Change: Autobot badge) Ryder and the pups were talking to the Autobots about the Decepticons being in Adventure Bay. "So you see", Ryder said, "the cons are trying to conquer Adventure Bay for some reason." "Megatron is probably trying to cyberform the entire bay", Red Alert said. "No way", Ironhide said, "Megatron's probably gearing up for something much bigger." "We may not know", Optimus Prime said, "but we must find out." The Autobots then transformed into their vehicle modes and drove back to their base with the PAW Patrol in their vehicles following them. To Be Continued Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Transformers Crossovers Category:Works Made By Moose513